Dimension Warp
by Cookieclock
Summary: When the evil organisation known as Dark Soul reappears, King Mickey Mouse summons warriors from many different dimensions to combat it. Join cocky monk Omi, headstrong ninja Naruto and mysterious Keyblade Warrior Rioko as they save all dimensions.
1. The Gathering

**A/N and Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fan fic (Unless stated otherwise) and thus they belong to their respective companies. This fic might not get updated constantly but I'll try to do so as regularly as possible, note that it will be an ongoing fic so there's no plan for it ending or anything just yet; certainly not before it's even begun. This fic'll encompass characters from loads of different medias: animes, mangas, games and so on; so if you have any suggestions for already existing characters you want to be involved, drop me an e-mail or mention it in a review. This chapter's pretty short, but future ones will be longer. Until then, have fun, and check out my profile for story updates and sneak peeks at upcoming stories!

**Dimension Warp**

**Chapter 1: The Gathering**

A man stood facing a large, smoking, shadowy creature. In one hand the man held a large, sword like weapon; in the other a pendant. A long, snake-like tongue extended from what appeared the shadow creature's mouth, covered in a slimy, green saliva.

"Gota queqnar tulu" The creature boomed in a strange, un-familiar language.

The man grasped the pendant firmly in his palm and raised his weapon. "By all that is good and innocent…" He charged at the creature "I will win!" The man swung his weapon at the creature, who struck back with a huge, purple claw. There was an enormous impact and an extremely bright glow, and it was all over…

A mouse garbed in a black cloak looked over the area where the battle had taken place, which was now just a smouldering crater. He knelt to the ground and picked up something covered in dirt. The mouse dusted it off; it was the man's pendant. Shaking his head, the mouse pocketed the pendant and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and walked away.

There was a flash of light as a small, bald, yellow monk appeared in a large castle. The monk fell down in shock.

"Wh-where am I?" He wondered out loud. Suddenly, several other people dressed in similar outfits appeared. "My friends" The monk began to explain "I believe we have someone been taken to a far away la…" Before he could finish talking, a boy dressed in green suddenly appeared and swung his sword through the air.

"Take that..." The boy started to say, then suddenly stopped "What the-Hey wait a minute this isn't Ganondorf's Castle!"

Suddenly, all sorts of people started randomly appearing in flashes of light, all confused as to what was going on. A mouse looked down on them from a balcony positioned at the top of the castle. "Are you sure this is the best way to tell them your majesty?" A young boy asked.

"I'm sure Sora" The mouse explained "This may not be the best way to tell them, but it's the only choice we've got right now"

"What the hell's going on here?" A black robed boy with spiky orange hair yelled "One minute I'm in Hueco Mundo and now I'm here. What's happening!?"

"Looks like they're all here…" The mouse observed and walked to the edge of the

balcony. He then proceeded to clear his throat quite loudly, attracting the attention

of everyone below him.

"Who's that?" "What's going on?" "Where are we?" And other similar questions

were heard as the crowd mumbled after the mouse made his appearance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is King Mickey Mouse" King Mickey announced

"Welcome to Disney Castle"

_To be continued…_

**Sneak Peek of Chapter 2!**: King Mickey tells the story of the evil organisation

known as "Dark Soul" and the visitors to the castle learn why they have been

summoned, the adventure begins soon!

By Omiclock


	2. The A Team

**A/N and Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own the characters in this here fan fiction. Other than the original ones I created. But enough musings, on with da fun!

**Chapter 2: The A-Team**

"Mickey Mouse?" Raimundo said with disbelief. "You're kidding me right? I mean come on"

"I may be a mere cartoon character to you, but in this dimension I'm something completely different" Mickey explained. "Regardless, I imagine you all want to know why I brought you here"

"It would be nice" Someone called out sarcastically.

"Yes well…" Mickey brushed the comment off. "I have no time to explain everything, but what you need to know is this. There is an ancient organisation known as 'Dark Soul' that almost destroyed the Universe many years ago. Now they've returned, and I fear they may be trying to do the same thing again. I have gathered you, the strongest warriors from various different dimensions to this spot. You will split into various three man teams and sent off to find information about Dark Soul. You are reality's only hope"

Everyone murmured excitedly, there was some resistance, but eventually everyone accepted what needed to be done, and Mickey Mouse was calmly reading out people's names from a very long list. "Team 110: Uzumaki Naruto, Omi and Rioko"

Omi turned to his companions. "Well my friends, this is where we part for now. I must share my knowledge and incredible ability with new comrades"

"Wow Omi, I'm going to miss you so much" Raimundo said sarcastically, earning him a punch in the arm by Kimiko.

Omi quickly found his way to his new teammates, an excited looking ninja with spiky blond hair, wearing a blue headband with a silver plate depicting a symbol that looked like a snail that had fallen over and a bright, orange and blue jumpsuit; and a grumpy looking boy with purple black hair, and an equally purple black outfit. "Greetings new friends!" Omi greeted cheerfully. "I am Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Let us have grand adventures together! Even if I am the one who will be doing most of the adventuring"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced himself enthusiastically. "Master ninja, future Hokage!"

The other boy merely grunted. "Rioko" Then he turned away.

"Hey what's with you?" Naruto snapped angrily. "You didn't have to be so rude!"

"You have no idea what I've endured" Rioko said through gritted teeth. "I don't have time for this, and I don't have time for idiots like you. Let's just get this over with already."

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that!?" Naruto snarled "I'm gonna pulverise you!"

"Hey, hey break it up!" Mickey shouted and jumped down in front of the two. "Things are hectic enough as it is! Now can you please act a little more civilised and calmly make your way to the Gummi Ship hangar?"

Naruto glared angrily at Rioko, then turned away and walked alongside Mickey to the hangar, with Omi hurriedly following behind. Rioko walked behind them at a leisurely pace. "Everyone gets a Gummi Ship" Mickey explained. "They'll be your transportation to the various different worlds you'll need to explore for information regarding Dark Soul" Mickey presented the team with a tiny red and yellow ship that looked like it was made from building blocks.

Naruto stared at me for a few minutes. "Is this really our ship?" Mickey nodded. "I don't even think I can fit in that thing…" Naruto sighed.

"Not to worry my friend!" Omi declared. "For I have a clever plan!" Omi reached inside the sleeve of his robe and pulled out a small silver object. "Silver Manta Ray!" He cried and threw the object into the air, it began to glow brightly, and on its descent it slowly changed form until it had become a huge jet-like machine in the shape of a manta ray, hovering in front of the Gummi Ship.

"Whoa!" Naruto stared at the Silver Manta Ray in awe. "Was that some kind of summoning jutsu?" He asked, surveying the device.

"That is a Shen Gong Wu" Omi explained. "They are objects of great power, created by the legendary Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master Dashi. The Silver Manta Ray is a transportation device. I'm sure it should be good enough to serve its purpose here"

"It's certainly better than that other ship" Naruto said. "How does it work?" Omi commanded the ship to open up, and he, Naruto and Rioko jumped in, strapping themselves into seats.

"These are coordinates to a nearby planet I want you guys to investigate" Mickey tossed a small sphere at Rioko, who caught it and opened it up; it projected a holographic map. "Good luck" Mickey saluted. Omi took the driver's seat and jetted off, several seconds later the Silver Manta broke out into space.

"Coooooooool" Naruto pressed his face against the windows and looked out into the darkness of space. "Hey, hand over that map" He said to Rioko.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Rioko said bluntly. "You seem rather… Unreliable?"

"And why is that?" Naruto asked angrily, slamming his hand down on the Silver Manta Ray's console, and sending the jet veering off in the wrong direction until Omi was able to regain control.

"I don't think I need to answer" Rioko said and turned to Omi. "You're the pilot, you should have these coordinates" He handed him the sphere.

"A wise decision Mr…Riolo?" Omi guessed.

"Rioko"

"Mr. Rioko" Omi corrected himself. "I shall get us to our destination with no problems at all, as no-one is more clever and resourceful than I!"

"Um I hate to interrupt you, Omi was it?" Rioko said. "But you're about to hit an asteroid"

Omi screamed and swerved to avoid the asteroid, but it smashed into the side of the Silver Manta Ray, destroying one of its wings and sending it spiralling downward. "I CANNOT CONTROL THE SILVER MANTA RAY!" Omi cried.

"I'M GONNA BARF!" Naruto cried.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Rioko sighed as the Silver Manta Ray crashed into a planet.

_Next time: There's something about Brinstar_


	3. There's something about Brinstar

**A/N and Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. EXCEPT FOR A FEW THAT DO. THE REST DO NOT. THAT IS ALL. Oh and if you have any suggestions for characters you want to show up, just say so. Please. I'm desperate.

**Chapter 3: There's something about Brinstar**

Omi woke up. His heard was thumping in pain. All he could remember was being in the Silver Manta Ray; then, nothing. And now he appeared to be chained to a wall behind bars wearing a large, metallic collar. That was never a good sign. Omi tugged at his chains, but to no avail. So, he breathed in deeply and began to focus, nine white dots in a square shape shone brightly on his forehead and he suddenly cried. "Tsunami Strike: Water!" Omi spun around at great speed, tangling his chains around him. Then, he came to a stop and spun the other way, repeating this until the chains shattered. Omi pulled at the collar on his neck. "Ngh!" He strained. "This strange device refuses to remove itself from my neck. I suppose I shall have to make do with it on for now" Omi walked over to the prison bars and unleashed multiple attacks on them, to absolutely no effect. "It appears that I am trapped like some sort of small, grey rodent"

Naruto woke up hanging upside down. "Huh? Where am I?" He groaned groggily. Some strange looking creatures were staring at Naruto appetizingly. "What the hell are those things!?" He screeched and shook around; he was tied up in a strange sort of gooey strand and could barely move. He certainly couldn't escape. "Damn" Naruto cursed. "If only I could reach my weapons pouch…" One of the creatures lit a fire and they began walking towards Naruto. "I have a bad feeling about this…" All of a sudden, there was a huge, fiery explosion. "Whoa!" Naruto was shook around by the impact. A dark figure began to walk towards him.

Rioko found himself surrounded by strange looking creatures. They didn't look like Heartless, but they certainly didn't seem to be friendly. One of the creatures lifted its sickle-like talons and fired several beams of energy at Rioko. Rioko's hand was covered in a purple black smoke and he summoned a purple hilted Keyblade with a black blade, deflecting the beam straight back at the creature. "Anyone else?" He taunted, and several of the creatures performed the same attack. Rioko jumped up, dodging the beams which instead struck the creatures standing opposite to those who fired them. Rioko then dropped back down, and promptly defeated the remaining creatures one by one with his Keyblade. "Too easy" He said disappointedly and dismissed his weapon. Rioko turned back to the wrecked Silver Manta Ray behind him. "I can't believe that big headed moron stranded us here" He said to himself. "Part of me doesn't even want to find him, but I guess I can't get of this rock without him. I'd be better off without that loudmouth in the orange jumpsuit though" Rioko began to search the area, and eventually found a small cave. "Well, I guess I've got no other leads" He shrugged and walked inside.

Omi charged headfirst towards the bars of his prison, striking his head very hard and doing no damage to the bars. "Mark my words bars!" Omi said in frustration as he rubbed his head in pain. "I shall be your undoing! You will be undone! By me!" Two strange looking red creatures with large talons entered the room; they appeared to be having a conversation.

"So I says to him I says" One of the creatures chuckled. "That's no Metroid, that's my sister!" Both of them burst out laughing. "Ah man Ted you crack me up!" "What can I say? The funniest things happen to me. Like this one time, on Aether…"

"Ahem" Omi cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the two creatures.

"Oh yeah the prisoner, right, the Captain wanted to see him" Ted recalled. "Come on you little yellow monkey thing" He opened the prison door.

"Little yellow monkey?" Omi growled. "I shall show you who is a little yellow monkey!" Omi prepared to attack the creatures, when one of them pressed a button on a small remote. (Do not ask how he managed to do so when had no opposable digits, merely two giant talons, as it was sorcery of the highest order; which you have no hope of understanding. And that's all I have to say about that), sending a shockwave through Omi's body and causing him to drop to the ground.

"Dude, shock collars rock" Ted giggled. "Totally" His friend agreed, and they both picked up the paralysed Omi. "Alright let's like take this monkey to the Captain"

"Drop the cheeseball Space Pirate scum" A voice came from behind. The two creatures spun around to see someone in an orange, yellow and red suit, wearing a red helmet with a green visor, huge orange shoulder pads and pointing a mounted green arm cannon at them.

"Holy crap it's the hunter!" Ted shrieked. "Run for your life!" They both dropped Omi and scuttled off in fear.

"Well, that went smoothly" The 'hunter' noted, and walked over to Omi, nudging him slightly. "Hey, you OK kid?"

Omi groaned in pain and managed to slowly stand up. "Who are you?" He asked.

"The name's Samus" The hunter replied. "Samus Aran"

As Rioko entered the cave, he found a strange looking statue. It looked like some sort humanoid bird; it was sitting down with its hands open, like it was beckoning for something. Curios, Rioko climbed on top of its talons, which suddenly began to clasp around him. "Hey what the!?" Rioko was scrunched up into a ball and began to glow, flashes of strange looking creatures appeared in his mind, pulsing through his brain. Finally, the statue loosened its grip and Rioko tumbled out of its grasp, his head practically exploding with pain. "Stupid thing" He muttered and kicked it, walking further into the cave. As Rioko walked away, the statues eyes began to glow.

Several minutes later Rioko heard a loud, familiar voice. He sped up from walking to running pace and soon reached the end of the cave, where Uzumaki Naruto had been suspended from the top of the cave by a strand of a strange, gooey substance. "What the hell are those things!?" Naruto screeched; Rioko looked below Naruto to see some strange creatures that were looking menacingly at him. He shared Naruto's sentiment, and begrudgingly decided that he had to save him. _"Charging in all guns…Keyblades blazing would be a bad idea" _Rioko thought to himself. _"I have to think of a plan" _One of the creatures lit a fire, and they all began walking towards Naruto. "Bingo" Rioko said under his breath and summoned his Keyblade. "Alright, let's see if I can do it properly this time…" He closed his eyes in focus. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Naruto gulped. "Fire!" Rioko shouted and blasted a ball of fire from the tip of his Keyblade, engulfing the strange creatures in an explosion. As the fire died off, Rioko walked through the resulting smoke and faced Naruto on the other side. "I imagined you'd get into some sort of trouble and I'd have to rescue you. You're proving to be quite the bothersome ally, Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto stared down as a figure emerged from the smoke. "I imagined you'd get into some sort of trouble and I'd have to rescue you. You're proving to be quite the bothersome ally, Uzumaki Naruto" Rioko said. "Oh, it's you" Naruto said distastefully. "Whatever, just get me down from here will ya?"

"And why should I do that?" Rioko inquired.

"Because if you don't I'll kick your ass" Naruto replied.

"You don't seem to be in a very good position to be doing much of that" Rioko pointed out

"Can you just get me down please?" Naruto requested.

"Very well" Rioko gave in and jumped up, swinging his Keyblade at Naruto's bonds. The Keyblade went into the goo and got stuck. "Hmm, it appears the consistency of this substance is too thick for me to cut through" Rioko concluded.

"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion.

"This thing too sticky for me to break" Rioko grunted sarcastically.

"Ohhh. Gotcha" Naruto nodded.

Rioko dropped down and aimed his Keyblade at the gooey substance, focusing his energy once more. "Stay perfectly still" Rioko ordered. "That is, unless you want to get frozen solid"

"Sure thing. Wait wha…" Before Naruto could finish Rioko cried "Blizzard!" and fired a beam of cold ice at the goo. It froze on impact, and Rioko shattered it with a strike from his Keyblade, sending Naruto tumbling to the ground where the rest of the frozen goo broke as it struck the cave floor. "That better?" Rioko questioned.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yep" Naruto shivered. "Th-th-th-th-th-thanks"

"Any time" Rioko said sarcastically. "Anyway let's get moving, we've got to find the little bald kid that looks like a cheese snack"

"R-r-r-r-r-r-right b-b-b-b-b-behind y-y-y-y-you" Naruto followed Rioko out of the cave, rubbing his arms to warm himself. He couldn't help but feel that Rioko had done this to him on purpose.

"You're not from here are you?" Samus asked as Omi made his way out of the small cargo ship he had been imprisoned in.

"You are correct" Omi answered. "I am Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of Water. I come from the Xiaolin Temple in China; it is a pleasure to meet you"

"So you are from another dimension" Samus said, confirming existing suspicions. "Did the Mouse summon you to?"

"Yes! You are correct once more!" Omi nodded in astonishment. "I was travelling to a planet with my new friends when we crash landed here!"

"The Mouse put me with some kid in a green tunic and a tiny robot" Samus revealed. "This is Planet Zebes, my home planet, and the area we're in now is known as Brinstar. I was headed back here to pick up some supplies when we got attacked by Space Pirates and I was separated from the rest of my group. I didn't know they still had a base of operations here…"

"Space Pirates?" Omi looked at Samus quizzically.

"They're the things that kidnapped you" Samus explained. "Looks like the captain of this particular squadron is quite interested in you. They even put a shock collar on you; I can remove that if you want"

"I would be most grateful" Omi bowed to Samus.

"Alright then" Samus pressed some buttons on the aforementioned green arm cannon and a map appeared above it. "My gunship is a few miles away. I've got something that can remove that collar of yours there. Let's get moving"

"Right!" Omi agreed enthusiastically, and he and Samus ran off.

A space pirate sat in an unnecessarily huge arm chair in a large room decorated with various paintings of space pirates, a bearskin rug, a fireplace that seemed to have no use whatsoever, and a large liquor cabinet. It didn't really seem appropriate for a hi-tech space ship. The door to the room slid open and Ted and his companion stood in the doorway, twitching uncomfortably. "Dude tell him" Ted's friend whispered. "No dude you…" Ted nudged his friend. "WHAT IS IT?" The space pirate in the chair roared. "Um… Well, you see sir… The prisoner, kind of, sort of… Escaped" Ted mumbled.

"WHAT!?" The space pirated boomed. "He had a shock collar on? How did ye bumbling buffoons manage to let him escape?"

"Well sir," Ted began. "He sort of… Had some help…"

"From…" The space pirated urged.

"From…The hunter" Ted squeaked.

The space pirated roared again. "Arr… Samus Aran. A constant thorn in me side. But never mind. Not even the hunter be a match for Captain James T. Kurk!"

_Next time: Resident Metroid_


	4. Resident Metroid

**A/N and Disclaimer: **I'm back again, and I still don't own the majority of the characters in this fan fiction! Yay! Anywham, here's some good old fashioned Metroid slaughtering for your entertainment. Fun for all the family.

**Chapter 4: Resident Metroid**

"How the hell did this happen?" Naruto asked. He and Rioko were surrounded by strange looking creatures with what looked like jellyfish on their heads. They were slowly hobbling towards the two, like zombies.

"I don't know" Rioko said flatly. "But we'd better come up with a plan and fast, these creatures are completely immune to our physical attacks, and my Fire magic didn't seem to work either. I doubt any of my other spells will stop them, so attacking is pretty much out of the question"

"And my jutsu are useless too" Naruto added. "We've gotta get out of here!"

"For once I agree with you" Rioko looked around. The pair had made their way from the planet's surface into some kind of jungle like underground area. That's where they'd been ambushed by the strange creatures that opposed them now. "This isn't exactly the ideal place to make an escape" Rioko said finally. "We need something to distract these things whilst we get away"

Naruto smiled. "Leave this to me" He made a cross shaped sign with his fingers. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" All of a sudden, one Naruto had become ten. "Alright you freaks!" One of the Narutos taunted. "Come and get us!" And they all dispersed, running off in different directions, with the strange creatures following them and allowing the original Naruto to escape with Rioko.

"What was that?" Rioko asked.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto repeated. "Those were just clones, created from my chakra. Chakra's like an energy inside that you can use in jutsus. That jutsu just now created some clones that I used to distract those weird things. Pretty cool huh?"

"Admittedly yes" Rioko agreed. "But let's not stop there, we need to keep moving if we want to find that bald kid before he encounters those things, after all; he might not be able to escape"

Naruto shuddered slightly at the thought and nodded. "OK, let's go"

Samus dove behind a rock and beckoned for Omi to follow, who quickly obliged. "Samus, what is going on?" He whispered

"Space pirates" Samus pointed out a bunch of space pirates standing by a wrecked space ship. "Quite a few of them too, I'd rather not get involved in a fight with so many, I'm not exactly in top shape at the moment"

"I understand" Omi said. "What do you propose we do?"

"We should be able to bypass them by taking that ravine as our new route" Samus indicated to a nearby ravine. "No space pirates there that's for sure"

"Very well, let us strike it into low gear!" Omi declared.

"………..What?" Samus said confusedly. "Sorry I don't understand"

"Do not worry" Omi said. "It takes time to fully comprehend the brilliance of my wise speech. In time you will learn" They dropped down into the ravine and continued walking.

"Oh sweet mother of Ridley" A space pirate gasped, staring at the wrecked cargo ship in front of him. "This is bad, this is very bad; how am I going to explain this to the Captain?"

"Um sir?" Another space pirate approached his panicking superior.

"What!?" The superior space pirate snapped. "Can't you see I'm having a crisis here?" He spent a few minutes trying to compose himself. "OK I'm alright I'm OK. I'm sorry I snapped at you it was very unprofessional"

"Um it's quite alright sir" The Space pirate assured his superior

"No really I'm very sorry. It was childish and unprofessional and it won't happen again, I'll send you a fruit basket"

"Uh, thank you sir…" The space pirate thanked awkwardly. "Anyway we've received the report. It appears as if approximately 50 Metroids have escaped from the Space Pirate Transportation Ship: Delta"

"Oh man" The superior space pirate began panicking again. "The captain will have my head for this. Where are the Metroids now?"

"They've scattered across Zebes sir" The space pirate responded. "But it appears that the majority have been traced to…That ravine" He pointed to a nearby ravine, and could have sworn he saw some sort of little yellow monkey thing climbing into it.

A fairly small, red and yellow Gummi Ship landed on the surface of Planet Zebes. The top of the ship opened up and a blond haired boy wearing a green tunic clambered out. "Man, this place really is deserted" He observed. "Pretty big too, I have no idea how I'm gonna find her here." A small, silver robot scampered up onto the boy's shoulder and stared at him with its black, beady eyes. "I guess you're right" The boy sighed heavily. "We'd better get to work"

Samus crouched down behind a large boulder and ordered Omi. "Don't make a move" Samus then spun out from behind the boulder, pointing an arm cannon outward. "Alright, no-one's here"

"A shame" Omi chuckled. "For if any enemies had opposed us, I would have delivered them a most humiliating defeat!" He made several poses, kicking and punching at the air, when he stumbled back and was caught by something. "Oh, thank you kind sir" He said gratefully. "Wait just one second…" As Omi began to think more clearly, he turned around to see a strange looking creature with an even stranger looking creature attached to its head. "…………..Oh dear"

"Get down!" Samus shouted and fired several beams of yellow orange energy from the arm cannon at the creature, which was knocked back.

Omi, who had previously been cowering in fear, stood up and looked over at the floored creature, then turned back to Samus. "Nicely done Samus" He complimented. "Although if I had wanted to I could have easily…"

"Hurry up and run!" Samus yelled "It's getting back up!"

"What?" Omi squeaked and turned around, the creature was indeed standing up once more. Omi yelped and ran straight past Samus, who fired several more times at the creature and then ran off towards Omi.

"What are these strange creatures?" Omi asked as more of them emerged from cracks in the sides of the ravine.

"Metroid Zombies" Samus replied, holding back the creatures with rapid energy beam shots.

"I am still confused" Omi said. "Please explain these 'Metroid Zombies' to me"

"Alright" Samus complied. "Metroids-those are the things on their heads-are aliens that survive by sucking the life out of other living creatures. They're a real pain, and are tough to remove once they attach themselves to something. In some cases, Metroids get so attached to the head of their prey, that they permanently implant their tentacles into the victim's brain, taking control of all their bodily functions. And that's how we get Metroid Zombies like these"

The pair soon reached a dead end, completely trapped with the Metroid Zombies slowly approaching them. "Very well then" Omi said seriously. "We shall defeat these Metroid Zombies together! Even if I have to do it all by myself!" He charged towards one of the zombies.

"Omi no!" Samus yelled out, but Omi was not to be stopped.

Omi leapt up into the air and dive kicked directly into one of the Metroids, causing it to screech in pain. Omi then flipped backward and admired his work. "Ha! Piece of Pie!"

Within seconds, the dent Omi had made in the Metroid's jellyfish like body disappeared as the creature recovered, and the zombie pulled itself up off of the ground.

"………..I am most confused" Omi said.

"You can't kill a Metroid, not like that" Samus explained, providing Omi with covering fire as he retreated backwards. "Their membranes can absorb the impact of any attack, and killing the human hosts they've taken over won't do any good either, the Metroid can just feed their host with life energy they've siphoned from others and bring it right back to life" 

"Then how do we stop that which we cannot hurt!?" Omi asked angrily.

"Metroids are vulnerable to the cold" Samus elaborated. "Freeze 'em, and you can smash the little buggers to pieces. Unfortunately, I don't have my Ice Beam with me, so it doesn't look like that's one of our options right now"

"Oho" Omi sniggered. "That my friend, is where you would be wrong" A Metroid Zombie suddenly lurched at Omi.

"Look out!" Samus warned.

"Worry not!" Omi dismissed Samus's concern. "As Raimundo would say, I have this one in the sack!" The Metroid Zombie was about to attack Omi when nine white dots in the shape of a square shined on his forehead and he called out. "Wudai Neptune: Ice!" Omi blasted a wave of ice at the Metroid, freezing it completely and stopping the zombie in its tracks. "Hya!" Omi punched the Metroid, shattering it into pieces.

Samus looked on in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Omi turned back to his friend. "I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Freezing things is what I was born to do!"

"Dammit!" Rioko cursed as he evaded several Metroids. "These things are a lot faster when they're not attached to something else's head…"

"Ah!" Naruto cried in horror as a Metroid latched onto him. "Help me! It's…Sucking…Away…My…Chakra…" Naruto suddenly exploded in a puff of smoke.

"That was one of your clones?" Rioko called out as he attempted to hold off a Metroid with his Keyblade.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, and he made several more with which to distract the Metroids. "Now I know what they can do, it was as if it was sucking all my chakra away and I couldn't get it off. If you let that thing get a hold of you, you're a goner"

"I see" Rioko said calmly as he pushed a Metroid back and ran back to Naruto. "Then we have to make our escape now. Make more of those clones of yours"

"I can't" Naruto said. "After I dismiss a clone, I receive any experience that it gained, so I'm now almost completely out of chakra because of that thing almost sucking one of my clones dry; and making clones takes a lot of chakra"

"Looks like we're quickly running out of options" Rioko concluded as he watched the Metroids destroy Naruto's remaining clones one by one. "We've got no choice, we have to fight back"

"What!?" Naruto jumped back slightly. "Are you crazy? You've seen what these things can do, and we can't even hurt them!"

"There must be some way" Rioko insisted. "Everything has a weakness"

Naruto tried to make himself argue, but couldn't seem to say anything, he knew that no matter how much he didn't want to fight these things Rioko was right. "Alright, alright" He gave in. "Let's give this a shot"

"OK" Rioko readied his Keyblade. "Give them everything you've got!"

Naruto and Rioko fought furiously for what seemed like forever, eventually they both appeared to be out of energy. "I can't keep this up" Naruto panted. "We're almost out of energy, and we've done nothing to them. They haven't even slowed down!"

"No. There must be a way!" Rioko clenched his fists and began focusing. "Cover me, I'm going to try and summon the remainder of my magical energy to perform a Blizzard spell"

"Huh?" Naruto turned back to Rioko. "But I thought you said your spells wouldn't work!"

"Have you got any better ideas?" Rioko asked sarcastically. Naruto began attempting to hold the Metroids off. "Ok…. Focus" Rioko said quietly.

"Dammit Rioko hurry up!" Naruto yelled impatiently, and a Metroid sunk its tentacles into his arm. "Argh! It got me! My chakra…It's draining away…"

"Hurry!" Rioko clenched his palms tightly around his Keyblade until they began to bleed. "Now! Blizzard!" He fired a beam of ice energy at the Metroid latched onto Naruto, who remained as stationary as before. "What?" Rioko fell to his knees. "It…It didn't work?"

"No, wait…" Naruto moved his arm up and down. "It's stopped sucking my chakra!" He slammed the Metroid against the ground and it broke into pieces. "AWESOME! WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS!"

Rioko sighed with relief. "It looks like they're susceptible to cold. There's still a small problem though"

"What?" Naruto asked, moving his arm up and down.

"I've got no magical energy left"

Naruto looked back at the three remaining Metroid. "Aw crap"

"Ice!" Omi blasted an icicle at a Metroid, piercing its membrane. He then jumped on top of it and ripped its nuclei out, causing the zombie to faint.

"A whole bunch of Metroids must have escaped from a space pirate cargo ship" Samus deduced, destroying Metroids with energy beams as Omi froze them. "Then they escaped to this ravine and took over all the wildlife here. There's not a single regular Metroid in this ravine, they've all taken over a host"

"You have no reason to fear; as long as I am around we will be fine!" Omi said as he spun around in the air, showering Metroids below with ice.

"You may be able to freeze the Metroids Omi" Samus began. "But there's way too many, sooner or later one of us is gonna…" Interruption came in the form of a Metroid Zombie that clawed at Samus's visor. "Ah!" Samus quickly retaliated by pushing it back with an energy blast, Omi then froze the Metroid and chopped it in half.

"I see what you mean" He said darkly. "Very well, I have a plan" Omi focused and the dots appeared on his forehead once more. "Wudai Neptune: Water!" He summoned a huge tidal wave that washed through the ravine, knocking down Metroid Zombies. "Hurry!" He urged Samus, and the two climbed up and out of the ravine while the Metroids were incapacitated. "Are you alright my friend?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Samus answered. "Just gotta replace this broken visor…" Then Samus pulled off the damaged helmet, revealing a delicate, female face and long, golden blond hair tied up in a ponytail that she flipped back. Samus replaced the visor quickly and smiled. "That's better!" She then noticed that Omi was staring and pointing at her. "What?"

"Y-y-y-y-you're a g-g-g-g-girl?" Omi stammered.

"Oh for…" Samus slapped her hand on her forehead in frustration. "Why does this always happen? I mean come on how can it be that shocking to you? I speak in a female voice! Seriously come on"

"But, but girls are not strong like you!" Omi said. "And girls do not use weapons! Girls are supposed to stay at home in the kitchen, and cook and clean!"

"………………….." Samus stared at Omi blankly. "Who raised you?" 

"A magical old Xiaolin monk and a 1500 year old Chinese dragon" Omi replied simply.

"…………..Well I think that clears a few things up" Samus put her helmet back on. Come on, we've got to get back to my gunship; we've wasted enough time already.

"Very well new girl-friend who I'm sure is already infatuated with me due to my natural charm and all around amazing ability" Omi charged on ahead. "Follow me, to victory!"

Samus stood still as Omi ran several miles in the wrong direction, before abruptly stopping and revealing. "I have no idea where I'm going"

_Next time: Sammie, get your gun_


End file.
